disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
California
California is a state located on the West Coast of the United States. It is by far the most populous U.S. state, and the third most extensive (after Alaska and Texas). It is home to eight of the nation's fifty most populated cities (Los Angeles, San Diego, San Jose, San Francisco, Fresno, Sacramento, Santa Monica, Long Beach, and Oakland). The capital is Sacramento. Walt Disney Animation Studios started here in the late 1920s. Films and Shows *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''A Kid in King Arthur's Court'' *''A Goofy Movie'' *''The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin'' *''Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch'' *''Air Bud: Spikes Back'' *''A.N.T. Farm'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' *''Angels in the Outfield'' *''The Art of Skiing'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta'' *''Bizaardvark'' *''Black Panther'' *''Bolt'' *''Bonkers'' *''Captain Marvel'' *''Cars'' *''Cars 3'' *''Dog With a Blog'' *''Finding Dory'' *''Flight of the Navigator'' *''Freaky Friday'' *''G-Force'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''The Gnome-Mobile'' *''Gravity Falls'' (At the end of the show) *''Gus'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Hannah Montana: The Movie'' *''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' *''Herbie Rides Again'' *''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' *''House of Mouse'' *''I'll Be Home For Christmas'' *''Inside Out'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''Liv & Maddie'' *''The Living Desert'' *''The Love Bug'' *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' *''Melody Time'' *''Mickey Mouse'' - "No Service" *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''Mighty Joe Young'' *''The Muppets'' *''The Parent Trap'' *''The Parent Trap (1998)'' *''The Princess Diaries'' *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' *''Return from Witch Mountain'' *''The Rocketeer'' *''Romy and Michele's High School Reunion'' *''Saving Mr. Banks'' *''Sky High'' *''StarStruck'' *''That's So Raven'' *''What If...?'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Zorro'' Cities and Locations *Los Angeles *Fort Ord, California *San Francisco *Emeryville, California *Anaheim *Burbank, California *California Institute of the Arts *Medfield College *Disneyville * *Pasadena, California *San Diego * *Sugar Bowl Ski Resort *Monterey *Sacramento *Oakland *Hollywood * *San Jose, California *Long Beach, California *Fresno *Irvine *Glendale *Santa Barbara *Santa Monica *Valencia *Torrance *Palm Springs *Carlsbad *Tracy *West Covina *Pomona *Rancho Cucamonga *Riverside Attractions *Walt Disney Family Museum *Disneyland Resort **Disneyland **Disney California Adventure *The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition (October 15, 2016 - April 9, 2017) Actors/Actresses and Crew born in California *Paula Abdul *Ben Affleck *Jessica Alba *Wayne Allwine *Tiffany Alvord *Anthony Anderson *Darla K. Anderson *Jack Angel *Jennifer Aniston *Odette Annable *Christina Applegate *Nathan Arenas *Lee Arenberg *Ashley Argota *Albert Ash *Allisyn Ashley Arm *Sean Astin *Raymond Bailey *Fairuza Balk *Maria Bamford *Ogie Banks *Tyra Banks *Andrea Barber *Steve Barr *Drew Barrymore *Dante Basco *Michael Bay *Ed Begley, Jr. *Drake Bell *Camilla Belle *Jonathan Benair *Jimmy Bennett *Ashley Benson *Justin Berfield *Candice Bergen *Edgar Bergen *Kelli Berglund *Mary Kay Bergman *Mayim Bialik *Thora Birch *Jack Black *Susanne Blakeslee *Mel Blanc *Rowan Blanchard *Moon Bloodgood *Brady Bluhm *Steven Blum *Kwesi Boakye *Lisa Bonet *Brian Bonsall *Samantha Boscarino *Barry Bostwick *Kate Bosworth *Joseph Bottoms *Cameron Boyce *Joey Bragg *Benjamin Bratt *Nicholas Brendon *Eileen Brennan *Beau Bridges *Jeff Bridges *Alison Brie *Ashlie Brillault *Albert Brooks *Orlando Brown *Julie Brown *Agnes Bruckner *Sabrina Bryan *S. Scott Bullock *Bobby Burgess *Cheryl Burke *Max Burkholder *Candace Cameron Bure *Greg Burson *Tim Burton *Corey Burton *Rebeccah Bush *Sophia Bush *Austin Butler *Darcy Rose Byrnes *Nicolas Cage *Niketa Calame *Sadie Calvano *Nick Cannon *Francesca Capaldi *Lizzy Caplan *Linda Cardellini *Adam Carolla *David Carradine *Ever Carradine *Robert Carradine *Madeline Carroll *Cathy Cavadini *Marge Champion *Jessica Chastain *Claudia Christian *Jamie Chung *Bob Clampett *Cam Clarke *Kiersey Clemons *Lauren Clinton *Rickey Collins *Holly Marie Combs *Coolio *Jackie Cooper *Miranda Cosgrove *Kevin Costner *Nikki Cox *Bryan Cranston *Johnny Crawford *Lilla Crawford *Leanna Creel *Joy Creel *Kat Cressida *James Cromwell *Dean Cundey *Kaley Cuoco *Jamie Lee Curtis *Aria Curzon *Elizabeth Daily *Brett Dalton *Ted Danson *Retta Davidson *Baron Davis *Marc Davis *Vicki Davis *Rebecca De Mornay *Anna Maria Perez de Taglé *John Debney *Grey DeLisle *Paul DeMeo *Laura Dern *Debi Derryberry *Zooey Deschanel *Emily Deschanel *Zoey Deutch *Leonardo DiCaprio *Jessica DiCicco *Alice Dinnean-Vernon *Benjamin Diskin *Diane Marie Disney *Roy E. Disney *Jason Dolley *Ron Dominguez *Lauren Lindsey Donzis *Kerris Dorsey *Adam Driver *Gary Dubin *Merrin Dungey *Seth Dusky *Jason Earles *Alison Eastwood *Clint Eastwood *Ashley Edner *Anthony Edwards *Marshall Efron *Zac Efron *Susan Egan *Richard Egan *Danny Elfman *Jenna Elfman *Alison Elliott *Sam Elliott *Ted Elliott *Eden Espinosa *Bill Fagerbakke *Mia Farrow *David Faustino *Roshon Fegan *Corey Feldman *Verna Felton *Lesley Fera *Keith Ferguson *Will Ferrell *Miguel Ferrer *America Ferrera *Sally Field *Carrie Fisher *Joely Fisher *Ryan Fleck *Shaun Fleming *Shelby Flint *Corey Fogelmanis *Lyndsy Fonseca *Santino Fontana *Will Forte *Abby Ryder Fortson *Jodie Foster *Rachel G. Fox *Sean Ryan Fox *James Franco *Stan Freberg *Sarah Freeman *Mike Gabriel *Toby Ganger *Virginia Gardner *Elan Garfias *Kelli Garner *Marcellite Garner *Beau Garrett *Brad Garrett *Linda Gary *Dick Gautier *Caitlin Gerard *Gina Gershon *Daniel Gerson *Mary Gibbs *Frank Gifford *Sara Gilbert *Rupak Ginn *Donald Glover *Danny Glover *Dave Goelz *Juliette Goglia *Renée Elise Goldsberry *Samuel Goldwyn, Jr. *Tony Goldwyn *Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Jeff Gordon *Zachary Gordon *Michael Gough *Alexander Gould *Kelly Gould *Desirée Goyette *Brenda Grate *Taylor Gray *Greg Grunberg *Jake Gyllenhaal *H.B. Haggerty *Emily Hahn *Mark Hamill *Armie Hammer *Colin Hanks *Tom Hanks *Jim Hanks *Malika Haqq *Khadijah Haqq *Marcia Gay Harden *Mariska Hargitay *Mark Harmon *Shane Harper *Ray Harryhausen *Margo Harshman *Teri Hatcher *Tony Hawk *Edwin Hawkins *Peter Lind Hayes *Dennis Haysbert *Leslie Hedger *Alexandra Hedison *Carolyn Hennesy *Susan Henning *David Henrie *Barbara Hershey *Dana Hill *Ali Hillis *Alex Hirsch *Dustin Hoffman *Cheryl Holdridge *Willa Holland *Michelle Horn *Nikita Hopkins *Richard Horvitz *Bryce Dallas Howard *Clint Howard *James Newton Howard *Leo Howard *Vanessa Hudgens *Kate Hudson *Leslie-Anne Huff *Anjelica Huston *Gabriel Iglesias *Kathy Ireland *Bill Irwin *Bret Iwan *Leslie Iwerks *Danny Jacob *Adam Jacobs *Mike Jittlov *Steve Jobs *Ashley Johnson *Bart Johnson *Dwayne Johnson *Jack Johnson *Ollie Johnston *Bob Joles *Angelina Jolie *Hank Jones *Kidada Jones *Rashida Jones *Tyler Patrick Jones *Ashley Judd *Milt Kahl *Claire Keane *Diane Keaton *Josh Keaton *Kathleen Kennedy *Margaret Kerry *Georgie Kidder *Taran Killam *Val Kilmer *Joey King *Regina King *Hayley Kiyoko *Elissa Knight *Nathan Kress *Lisa Kudrow *Darryl Kurylo *Michelle Kwan *Shia LaBeouf *Monica Lacy *Lalaine *Phil LaMarr *Lorenzo Lamas *Natalie Lander *Briana Lane *Linda Larkin *Brie Larson *John Lasseter *Mark Christopher Lawrence *Vicki Lawrence *Wendee Lee *Jason Lee *Jason Scott Lee *Katie Leigh *Jennifer Jason Leigh *Merit Leighton *Marcella Lentz-Pope *Devan Leos *Eli Russell Linnetz *Spencer List *Eric Lloyd *Tone Lōc *Heather Locklear *Alison Lohman *Aaron Lohr *Mario Lopez *George Lopez *Billie Lourd *Jon Lovitz *George Lucas *James MacArthur *Tobey Maguire *Leslie Mann *Wesley Mann *J.P. Manoux *Kate Mara *Laura Marano *Vanessa Marano *Constance Marie *Eli Marienthal *Cheech Marin *Meghan Markle *Jordan Maron *Django Marsh *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Mona Marshall *America Martin *Kellie Martin *Tim Matheson *Anndi McAfee *Adam McArthur *Iain McCaig *Marc McClure *JD McCrary *Jennette McCurdy *Vincent McEveety *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Mickie McGowan *Dorothy McKim *Lauren McKnight *Wendi McLendon-Covey *Courtland Mead *Scott Menville *Lee Meriwether *Tim Mertens *Jim Meskimen *Alyson Michalka *Amanda Michalka *Aubrey K. Miller *Cymphonique Miller *Ron W. Miller *Candi Milo *Yvette Mimieux *Lani Minella *Rob Minkoff *Beverley Mitchell *Elizabeth Mitchell *Matthrew Modine *Cameron Monaghan *Daniella Monet *Rich Moore *Terry Moore *Marguerite Moreau *Pat Morita *Heather Morris *Elisabeth Moss *Megan Mullally *Liliana Mumy *Myra *Jordan Nagai *Kathy Najimy *Niecy Nash *Daron Nefcy *Taylor Negron *Gary Nelson *Randy Newman *Ryan Newman *Thomas Newman *Kathryn Newton *Jeanette Nolan *Heather North *Ken O'Brien *Margaret O'Brien *Ryan O'Donohue *Amy O'Neill *Heather O'Rourke *Jacqueline Obradors *Ryan Ochoa *Raymond Ochoa *Sophie Oda *Larisa Oleynik *Ashley Olsen *Elizabeth Olsen *Mary-Kate Olsen *Olivia Olson *Jenna Ortega *Kenny Ortega *Emily Osment *Haley Joel Osment *Gwyneth Paltrow *Bryce Papenbrook *Angel Parker *Butch Patrick *Sara Paxton *Nia Peeples *Walter Peregoy *Bradley Steven Perry *Katy Perry *Raymond S. Persi *Marlowe Peyton *Michelle Pfeiffer *Leah Pipes *John Pomeroy *Brian Posehn *Tyler Posey *Dan Povenmire *Kyla Pratt *Lindsay Price *Derek Stephen Prince *Freddie Prinze, Jr. *Kori Rae *Marjorie Ralston *Jerome Ranft *Joe Ranft *Jim Rash *Robert Redford *Teri Reeves *Bruce Reitherman *Jeremy Renner *Sophie Reynolds *Christina Ricci *Ariana Richards *Michael Richards *Lindsay Ridgeway *Molly Ringwald *Robbie Rist *Jason Ritter *John Ritter *Jonas Rivera *Naya Rivera *Tim Robbins *Jamie Sparer Roberts *Kimmy Robertson *Cindy Robinson *Wendy Raquel Robinson *Sam Rockwell *Justin Roiland *Lou Romano *Maggie Roswell *Shira Roth *RuPaul *Debra Jo Rupp *Keri Russell *Rene Russo *Amy Rutberg *Daryl Sabara *Katey Sagal *Meredith Salenger *Andy Samberg *Skyler Samuels *Katherine Sarafian *Allison Scagliotti *Rob Schneider *Kevin Schon *Jason Schwartzman *Jason Segel *Patrick Seitz *Atticus Shaffer *Vinessa Shaw *Harry Shearer *Allison Shearmur *Robert Scheerer *Marley Shelton *Justin Shenkarow *Eden Sher *Jeffrey C. Sherman *Lloyd Sherr *Shields and Yarnell *Matt Shively *Pauly Shore *Charles Shyer *Jane Sibbett *Katie Silverman *Alicia Silverstone *Grant Simmons *Amy Smart *Roger Craig Smith *Charles Martin Smith *Rena Sofer *Suzanne Somers *Brenda Song *Aaron Spann *Tori Spelling *John Stamos *Hailee Steinfeld *Booboo Stewart *Kristen Stewart *Maya Stojan *Andre Stojka *Sherri Stoner *Tad Stones *Madeleine Stowe *Rider Strong *Shiloh Strong *James Patrick Stuart *Olivia Stuck *Cree Summer *Kristy Swanson *Alison Sweeney *Bob Sweeney *Jodie Sweetin *Iwao Takamoto *George Takei *Mia Talerico *Jeffrey Tambor *Amber Tamblyn *James Arnold Taylor *Shirley Temple *Max Thieriot *Tiffani Thiessen *Frank Thomas *Courtney Thorne-Smith *Jennifer Tilly *Meg Tilly *Haley Tju *Hallie Todd *Marcus Toji *Denyse Tontz *Lane Toran *Jerry Trainor *Kelly Marie Tran *Danny Trejo *Gary Trousdale *Gina Tuttle *Aisha Tyler *Ginny Tyler *Kirsten Vangsness *Cristina Vee *Milo Ventimiglia *Kelly Vitz *Darlene Vogel *Erik von Detten *Paul Walker *Kate Walsh *Fred Ward *Megan Ward *Beverly Washburn *Matt Weinberg *Michael Welch *Wil Wheaton *Jaleel White *Mae Whitman *Joe Whyte *Larry Wilmore *Mara Wilson *Rita Wilson *Mick Wingert *Ariel Winter *Ali Wong *BD Wong *Lana Wood *Matthew Wood *Shailene Woodley *Adam Wylie *Kristi Yamaguchi *"Weird Al" Yankovic *Charlyne Yi *Jeff York *Morgan York *Zendaya *Josh Zuckerman Gallery California Pin.jpg Caifornia Chip Pin.jpg DSF - Stitch with Surfboard - California - Surprise Release.jpeg mcBtvJ8grqyJ8pVxrURQgww.jpg disney-pin-56521-2.jpg Tumblr n4en9q0N8C1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0fqckYeY41qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr myuazrZBfa1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Disneypin-dca.jpg nl:Californië pl:Kalifornia Category:States Category:Disneyland Category:Witch Mountain Category:A Goofy Movie locations Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Muppet locations Category:Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Category:Angels in the Outfield Category:Mighty Joe Young locations Category:That's So Raven locations Category:Dog with a Blog Category:United States Category:Locations Category:Bolt locations Category:Finding Nemo locations Category:StarStruck Category:Inside Out locations Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit locations Category:Cars locations Category:Ant-Man locations Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Category:Black Panther Category:Little Einsteins locations Category:ANT Farm locations Category:The Love Bug locations Category:Lilo & Stitch locations Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) locations Category:Homeward Bound locations Category:The Lone Ranger Category:Flight of the Navigator Category:Around the World in 80 Days locations Category:The Princess Diaries Category:A Kid in King Arthur's Court Category:Zorro Category:Max Keeble's Big Move Category:The Rocketeer Category:Sky High Category:Freaky Friday Category:G-Force locations Category:The Gnome-Mobile Category:Gravity Falls locations Category:Bonkers Category:Beverly Hills Chihuahua Category:Bizaardvark Category:Air Bud Category:Hannah Montana Category:Gus Category:Captain Marvel Category:The Parent Trap locations Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Goofy Category:Saving Mr. Banks locations Category:The Muppets Category:George of the Jungle locations Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Melody Time Category:Mickey Mouse universe locations Category:House of Mouse locations Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:What If...?